xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Irroquin
Location Southern Xaria. Surrounding lands (clockwise): DeMekrium (NE), the Veldren Ocean (S), Talrydam (NW) Land The land is made up of plains to the south reaching the border and turning into forests to the north. Numerous natural coves and inlets line the coast. Resources Trade (Shipping, Brokering, etc.) and Tourism. Past Originally, Irroquin was populated by numerous small tribes of people living mostly on the coast or in the more northern wooded lands. These factions formed uneasy alliances with each other following the spring raids by the now scattered northern Allovite Legions. The factions eventually formed into twelve “Malars,” or baronies. These Malars each grew stronger over the next two hundred years, each warring against the others in attempts to gain power. By the end of two centuries of conflict, economies rose as the wars became less and less frequent (some attribute this to leaders realizing the futility of the ongoing feuds). At the end of the Malaric Age, 78 P.A., only ten Malars remained in control of any significant amount of land. The end of the Malaric Age was marked by the fourteen year Rotting Plague. Before anyone could determine the cause, the plague swept though the country, killing people in the thousands. The ten remaining Mal Kars (leaders of a Malar barony), made a pact of truce, in order to get needed supplies and assistance to help each other. The plague, in a morbid way, was just what the Irroquin needed. Eventually contained, the plague faded away, but the truces didn’t. Each Mal Kar found that working together was much better then fighting each other. In this vein, the most powerful Mal Kar, Mal Terrin, proposed a partnership, the Directorate of Chevalier, naming himself as the Prince. The other Mals folded under pressure from Terrin’s allies. Eight of the remaining nine Mal Kars joined. The last never did and remains independent, but fiscally ineffectual to this day. Present Irroquin has made its fortune in the areas of trade. By becoming a central point of distribution, countries can obtain goods from places that might normally be unavailable to them. Many countries choose to do trade through Irroquin because of its reputation for low tariffs and efficiency of processing red tape. The country makes up in volume what it loses in low tariffs. Every major city is either a port or an overland trade hub. Brokers for the government travel the lands looking for bargains and offering deals. Irroquin is known equally for its trade and its diversions. Gambling, taverns, tournaments, and any other pleasure (“Within reason; we’re not Nost’Karé!” - Mal Kerwin) can be bought. Travelers seeking diversions and merchant crews, with time between trips, have their favorite places to spend money. Capital Kessid (Port City) Government Irroquin is technically a monarchy, ruled by Prince Terrin. The Prince, however, lets the Directorate of Chevalier partnership run the country and manage the ports. There are still ten seats on the Directorate (the tenth is symbolically reserved for the Malar Paras if they ever do decide to join), each occupied by the lineage of the Mal Kar originally seated. Every three years, The Mal Kars choose which one of them will head the Directorate and act as Praeset. The Praeset has the ability to veto decisions of the Directorate (vetoes overridden by a six-two vote) and is the person who technically runs the country (unless overruled by the Prince, which almost never happens). Irroquin has become a country with many allies, and even more clients, as its transportation axis is used by most other countries involved in any kind of trading. Therefore, Irroquin has diplomatic relations with just about everyone and tries its best to stay out of world politics (except where it conflicts with its own) and promote itself whenever possible. Since so many countries rely on Irroquin’s trade, it has become economically unwise to incur their wrath. An attack or other event would cut off trade and anger many more powerful nations. Because of this, countries tend to hold diplomatic meetings and the like within Irroquin borders. Military Militarily, Irroquin has a moderate internal peacekeeping force and a large merchant fleet which could be converted to military use. Of Interest The Hall of Travelers is the central point for all shipping orders, crewing requests, currency exchange, etc. The central branch is a huge structure in the center of the port city of Kessid run by the government of Irroquin. Smaller branches are in every city and some foreign ports. The Hall is the first place to stop when you enter the city, if you are looking for work, trade or wish to enter one of their many tournaments. The walls are covered with notices and offers which are posted for a fee (depending on location and size) paid to the Hall’s clerks. Business conducted through channels other than the Hall are illegal and penalties are severe. Because of the number of foreigners passing through the Hall, and the type of information posted, Irroquin amasses a very large and very current pool of international information. Rumor has it that this pool can be accessed for a fee. At the Hall, a free nights accommodation and a meal are provided for those in need during their first days in Irroquin. Because of its proximity to the Thieves Isles and the amount of comings and goings on any given day, Irroquin has more than its fair share of seedy types in its borders. Rumors that Irroquin finances pirate attacks on other countries or specific traders is denounced by the Hall of Travelers. (“Irroquin ships are better built and faster, therefore safer!” - Mal Whirset) The Talrydam River that runs northwest to southeast across Talrydam and Irroquin. It empties into Jannen's Bay through the city of Kessid, which is located on the southeastern tip of Irroquin (If you look really carefully at the map, there is a Cape Cod-like peninsula which protects the Kessid Bay and the mouth of the Talrydam River from the ocean weather and waves). The river is navigable for most of its length, first by ship and then by barge and skiff. It carries items of trade back and forth through, and between the two countries. Established Orders Various guilds and orders have sprung up in Kessid , though the Hall of Travelers is the most well known and respected of them.